Teri Hatcher
| birth_place = Palo Alto, California, USA | website = http://terihatcheronline.com/ Fan site }}Teri Hatcher (born Teri Lynn Hatcher on December 8, 1964) played the role of Kitty Daniels. the sexy niece of District Attorney Vincent Daniels, Dan Fielding's boss, in the Season 5 episode of Night Court titled "Who Was That Mashed Man?". Teri is perhaps best known for her roles as both Lois Lane on the ABC-TV series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and as Susan Mayer Delfino on ABC-TV's Desperate Housewives. Biography Born in Palo Alto, CA, Teri is the only child of Owen and Esther Hatcher, and grew up in nearby Sunnyvale, CA. Her father is a nuclear physicist and her mother is a computer programmer. She spent her childhood dancing and fishing with her father. While at Fremont High School, she was captain of the Featherettes, a dance team which had the look of regular cheerleaders, with the exception of the large head dresses they would wear. She was voted "Most Likely to Become a Solid Gold Dancer" by her graduating class in 1982. Hatcher studied acting at the American Conservatory Theater in San Francisco while taking a degree course in mathematics and engineering at De Anza College in Cupertino, California. She became a member of the 1984 Gold Rush, the name of the professional cheer leading squad of the American football San Francisco 49ers. Entertainment career Teri went to Hollywood to lend moral support to a friend during an open casting call. She, however, auditioned and won the role of the singing and dancing mermaid for the television series, The Love Boat (1977). She went on to play Penny Parker, a ditsy but sweet-hearted struggling actress in MacGyver (1985). When that show ended, she auditioned for and won the role of smart and savvy Lois in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993), saying that she didn't want to be stuck with the pretty airhead image she had acquired as Penny. After the birth of her daughter, she signed to play Sally Bowles in the road tour stage production of Cabaret. The tour debuted in Los Angeles on March 2, 1999. Her final show was on September 4, 1999. stayed out of the industry for a little bit before nabbing a role on the darkly, comedic ABC-TV nighttime soap opera Desperate Housewives in 2004), which could have easily been a huge mistake. The show turned out to be a mega hit, which skyrocketed Hatcher to the A-list. Her portrayal of a divorced mother, Susan Mayer, was consistently named as America's favorite Desperate Housewife. Hatcher won both a Golden Globe for Lead Actress in a Comedy Series and the SAG Award for Female Actor in a Comedy Series before the show's first season was even over. Family/Personal life She married actor Jon Tenney in May 1994. She gave birth to daughter Emerson Rose Tenney on November 10, 1997, and divorced in March 2003. Teri was previously married to Marcus Leithold on June 4, 1988; they divorced the following year. Teri Hatcher - Biography at Yahoo! Movies, accessed October 27, 2014. Hatcher was voted the 38th sexiest woman of all time by "Men's Health" magazine.The Hottest Women of All-Time, "Men's Health". References External links *Teri Hatcher at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Actors Category:Guest stars